


On the Ocean of Life

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another way Kara and Lee could have met.</p>
<p>Written for a round of prompt bingo at the LiveJournal community, the_applecart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Ocean of Life

**Ships in The Night – Kara**

As much as she hates shuttle duty, with its mind numbing sameness and hours (or in this case days) of waiting, she does love the time while they're sitting in the docking queue waiting their turn.

The dance of the other shuttles as they sweep and swing around the larger ship, the intricate patterns they make as they pass by one another and skillfully slip and settle into the bay in rapid harmony; it may not have the gut clenching intensity of Viper pulling three G's, but it is one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen.

***

**Do You Wanna Dance? – Lee**

The worst thing about promotion isn't the extra responsibility and endless paperwork, but the pomp and politicking that comes with it. As a Lieutenant all he had to do was report in and fly, but as soon as he got his Captain's pips he suddenly stuck in strategy sessions or attending conferences, like this stupid thing on some luxury liner full of government toadies wanting to cut spending and business executives looking for a slice of whatever was left.

But at least the booze was always free.

He was heading to the bar and that when he saw her. In a room full of black suits and gray uniforms she was wearing something soft and blue and slinky.

“Do you wanna dance?” he asked.

***

**Cloud Nine – Kara**

Sweet Hara, when did she turn into such a giggling girl? The dress was one thing, but that was just because she _was_ off duty and if she had turned up in her uniform she would have spent the entire night stuck talking military funding with a bunch of dweeb heads who only thought in numbers.

The giggling though... 

She's Starbuck for frak's sake. And it's not like she's never seen a guy in dress grays before... 

Okay, maybe not one with a smile like _that_.

But still, one dance shouldn't leave her feeling like she was floating on clouds.

***

**Fully Stimulated – Lee**

This woman was amazing. 

First there had been the dress that had left him stammering like a school boy, then there had been the way she fit in his arms while they were dancing, then there was the way she lit his nerves on fire with just a brush of her lips against his and then there was... well, everything that came after.

She was like a tight barrel roll into an end over end flip, the best sparkling wine and scoring the last second winning point all rolled into one.

Lee had never felt so stimulated in his life.

***

**You're the CAG – Kara**

They hadn't gone beyond first names last night. He was Lee, she was Kara and, honestly, the rest of it wasn't worth a damn (he hadn't minded that all she had moaned was “Oh, Lee” and she definitely didn't care that he had only chanted “Kara, Kara, frakking shit, Kara!”)

So the fact that her return passenger manifest said “Captain Adama” really meant nothing to her.

Of course that all changed the moment she looked up from doing her pre-flight check to see his bright blue eyes staring back at her.

“Oh, so you're the CAG.”


End file.
